deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:El Alamein/Boris the Animal vs. Doctor Octopus
Hellstorm plows forward with a vicious battle of masterminds! Boris the Animal, the intergalactic criminal and last known surviving member of his Boglodite race who broke out of his lunar prison and traveled back in time to assassinate Agent K, goes head-on against Doctor Octopus, the brilliant scientist-turned-madman who rampaged across New York City with the aid of four mechanical arms strapped to his back! It's the ultimate contest of brains and brawn put together as two fearsome fighters step up to the challenge, but only one will be the deadliest warrior! Boris the Animal (represented by the Fury o' the Desert) Boris the Animal is an intergalactic criminal and the last known member of the Boglodite race, appearing as the main villain in Men in Black III. Boglodites were exterminated by the MiB, thanks to their unsavory habit of eating entire planets. After being foiled by Agent K at Cape Canaveral in 1969, Boris loses an arm and is trapped in an intergalactic prison on the moon. Breaking out over forty years later, Boris goes back in time to plot with his younger, less experienced (but not disabled) self. Together, the two Borises kill Agent K in the present day, but are thwarted in the past, being defeated by Agent J and a younger Agent K at the Cape Canaveral launch, undoing their murder of K in the future and allowing time to continue uninterrupted. Boris' main form of attack is the launching of poisonous spikes from his hand (in which resides a Boglodite parasite which he has nicknamed "the Weasel"), although he also uses alien weapons. The Boris represented here is the older, more experienced, but single-armed one. Weakness: Boris only has one arm, limiting his mobility, his ability to defend himself, and his ability to shoot spikes and hold things at the same time Doctor Octopus (represented by the Doctor) Doctor Octopus, (also known as "Doc Ock") formerly Doctor Otto Octavius, was a brilliant scientist who worked in the atomic field. He created a chest harness that controlled four mechanical, tentacle-like arms (earning him the nickname "Doctor Octopus"), initially meant to handle radioactive objects from a safe distance. After a freak accident, Doctor Octopus was left with mental control over the tentacles, but he also suffered brain damage that transformed him into a sociopathic criminal. He has become one of Spider-Man's most fearsome foes (featured in the film Spider-Man 2), fighting the hero through the streets of New York, keeping Spider-Man on his toes with his masterful skill in using his tentacles for combat. He was killed as a result of his brilliance, after his tentacles assumed control of themselves and caused the collapse of a warehouse in which he was dueling Spider-Man. The Doc Ock represented here is the one featured in the film Spider-Man 2. Weakness: Doctor Octopus does not have full control over his tentacles, and they may act of their own accord (usually in a self-destructive nature) if he cannot stay focused during the fight X-Factors Consider these following X-Factors when casting your vote: Psychological Warfare Which warrior is more mentally susceptible to the other's attacks? Keep in mind both of these warriors are masters of psychological warfare, so expect the winner in this category to have a very marginal victory. Strategy Which warrior can form a more solid game-plan beforehand, and which warrior is more adaptable to changing their plans if things go south? Combat Experience Which warrior has more experience fighting other combat-capable warriors? Weakness Which warrior's weakness is more detrimental in the battle space? Endurance Which warrior can sustain physical damage for a longer amount of time before giving in? Intelligence Which warrior is more intelligent in the battle space? Which warrior will be able to figure out their foe and exploit their weaknesses first? Creativity Which warrior will be able to use the environment and any other X-Factors in the area to their advantage more successfully? Weapon Use Which warrior is more skilled in the usage of their weapons? Brutality Which warrior is more physically brutal in the battle space? Battle: The cool night air blew a quiet breeze across the pier, disturbing the water just enough to generate quiet ripples that shimmered under the moonlight. Doctor Otto Octavius sat at the water's edge, still wearing his sunglasses, gazing through blackness into the dark water that seemed to absorb the night in its stillness. His tentacles hung limp on the dock, complacent in their somnolent state .A few blocks away, a police siren blared as it raced through the streets, disturbing the silence and rousing the doctor from his thoughts. As he looked over his shoulder, he noticed a figure, hunched forward, approaching with heavy, crunching steps. Lowering his glasses from the bridge of his nose, Doc Ock made out the man - if indeed it was a man - a twisted scowl playing across his face. "Cape Canaveral," the stranger demanded in a rasping voice. "Where is it?" "Florida," Doc Ock replied warily. He began to rise to his feet when the man bounded forward in a few angry steps and grabbed him by the front of his shirt with one arm - the only one he had. Even at this close of a distance, Doc Ock was surprised to discover he could not clearly see the man's face. "Do not jest with me, fool," he sneered, letting fly specks of saliva into Doc Ock's face, inches from his own. "In what direction? North? East?" The sudden assault, combined with the bizarre inquiry, had woken Doc Ock's anger. One of his tentacles shot forward and slammed into his assailant's chest, knocking him back a few steps and forcing him to release the doctor. Doc Ock landed hard on his feet and rose himself higher on two tentacles, above his attacker's head. "You're a bit too late for that, my friend," he chuckled. "Forty years too late - Boris the Animal." "It's just Boris!" '' Boris raised his left arm and pointed his hand, palm open, and fired a barrage of spikes at the mad Doctor, several landing in the wooden planks of the pier, inches from Doc Ock's body. “It will take a lot more than a few spikes to defeat me, Boris.” Two tentacles rose up above Ock’s head and quickly struck the Animal, pulling Boris off of his feet and sending him flying backwards into a tent on the pier. Otto was anticipating Boris’ next move. A minute went by and the only sound heard was the cool, quiet windy breeze. Doc Ock squinted, unable to see much in the darkness. “Come on, Boris! Make your next move.” A single spike shot out from the tent, which Ock grabbed with one of his mechanical tentacles, examining it. He had to bring the spike very close to his face to see it. Maniacal laughter erupted from inside the tent, breaking not only the silence, but Otto’s concentration. Ock dropped the spike and readied himself for what was about to come. Boris leaped high in the air through the top of the tent and landed behind Doc Ock, swinging a tent pole down at his foe. A metal tentacle slammed into the pole and in a shower of sparks and a clash of steel, the pole was thrown from Boris' grip, splashing into the dark water below. Boris bared his teeth and leapt forward, rolling past the metal tentacles and grabbing Doctor Octopus' body by the shoulders with his powerful hand. Doc Ock cried out in pain and brought a knee up into Boris' groin as his tentacles flailed wildly. The Boglodite did not so much as flinch to the blow between his legs, and instead grabbed the doctor's neck, squeezing his fingers tight like a vice. Spluttering, Doc Ock's face turned purple and he dribbled saliva in panic as he struggled to breathe. "Not so strong now, are we, Doctor Octavius?" One of the tentacles mindlessly swung around and cracked into the side of Boris' head, stunning him and throwing him a few feet to the side as he stumbled onto the edge of the dock. Slipping, his one hand shot up and grabbed the top of the boardwalk as his feet splashed into the water. He looked up to see Doc Ock walking on two of his tentacles, towering over him as he pulled himself back up to his feet, struggling with his one good limb - but it was too late. One of the tentacles grabbed him by the back of his neck and held him high in the air. Boris raised his arm to fire a spike, but the last tentacle clamped over his open palm and squeezed hard, crushing the bones and killing the parasite that lived within. Boris let out an inhuman roar of agony and threw his head back in pain. "I can squeeze too, Boris. And it would appear I've won." The tentacle holding Boris plunges down into the water and shakes violently, thrashing up and down as it throttles the Boglodite and drowns him in the murky waters of the pier. Minutes pass, and when he's certain he's finished his foe, Doc Ock releases Boris, allowing him to sink, and turns his back on the pier. Everything is still very dark and cloudy, and just as the doctor begins to worry, his sunglasses fall off of his face and everything comes into focus. "Why the hell was I wearing sunglasses at night?" '''WINNER: DOCTOR OCTOPUS' Expert's Opinion Doc Ock's tentacles played to his advantage, giving him an abundance of limbs that allowed for ambidextrous combat, in sharp contrast to Boris' one limb. That, combined with his scholar's mind and strong concentration, prevented his weakness from playing too strong a role in the fight, while Boris' crippled his, costing him this match. EA, 3, Las, 2 Category:Blog posts